A Life To Die For
by Blue.Eyed.Fallen.Angel
Summary: Bella moves to La Push. Here's the thing- she's Quileute and a werewolf! She's in need for some hope. Will she find any? Sorry, no Cullens. R&R!
1. Hope, Family, Love

Hope. Family. Love. These are the three lacking things in my life. Hope because my life has turned upside down and there doesn't seem much chance on it going back on track. Family because my parents don't act like parents. I rarely see them because they're always taking buisness trips and I only see them once every one to three months. I have no brothers or sisters or other family than my parents. Love because in my life, it's rare thing to see, if at all.

My parents came back home four days ago from their trip tp Hawii. Only this time they didn't bring back a stupid souvenier. This time, they brought the news of us moving to La Push, Washington. The rainiest place in the Contiental U.S. I would like to move somewhere else, but this wasn't exactly the place I was considering.

*  
In La Push:

Finally, I got everything unpacked and put away. Since I've been here, it hasn't stopped raining. This just sucks. My parent insisted that we move here because this is where my grandparents were from, though they did years ago. I did like it because I could run in the forests and there's a less of chance of being seen. Did I mention I was a werewolf? No? Well, I am. When I first phased, it scared the crap out of me. The pain, it was unbearable. In my wolf form, I had a solid white fur coat and somehow my eyes turn into a beautiful sky blue. Also, my clothes kinda pop in and out when I phase. My parents don't know about it and I'm not planning on telling them that their daughter is a gaint dog.

I rolled out of my king sized bed and went into my bathroom. I changed into my pajamas, which was a black tank top and black pajama pants that had rainbow peace signs all over it. I looked in the mirror to see a tired looking me. Not to be vain, but I was beautiful. I had wavy black hair that consisted of a little brown that was down to the middle of my back. I had brown eyes that you could get lost in and my Quileute skin complexion.

With a heavy sigh, I turned from the mirror and stalked off back into my bedroom. I plopped back onto the bed, tucking myself under the silky, warm sheets and reached over to turn the light off. Soon, I fell fast asleep to the quiet rainfall just outside. 


	2. Idiots

I awoke to a light rainfall from outside the house, but no other sounds. Since it was only Saturday, I decided to explore what little of La Push there was. I wasn't so happy for going to school on Monday, though. I jumped out of bed and walked into my walk-in closet. I picked out some faded skinny jeans and a red tank top. I know that it's cold, but it won't bother me, thanks to being a wolf. I changed into my clothing and slipped on my knee-high converse that were black with a few red stars on them and red laces.

I stomped downstairs to see that the house was empty as usual. I sighed and ran outside to my car. It was a black Porsche Carrera GT. I decided not to go in my wolf form.

I reached La Push Beach and parked the car. I walked almost to the edge of the water. The light, gentle waves were a welcoming sound to my ears. I heard a scream. I searched the area to see a boy, or from the looks a man, jumping off the nearby cliffs with no shirt on. There was also three more boys still on top of the cliff, waiting their turn to jump.

"Idiots." I murmured. Again, I let the sound of the waves take over my hearing. Here and there I heard the screams or the laughs of the boys cliff-diving. It sounded fun so I might give a try sometime, only not that high,

Soon, it was getting dark and I knew I should be getting back home. I climbed into the car and drove home. 


	3. Life hates me

MY VERSION OF BELLA LOOKS SOME THING LIKE THIS- .com/watchv=GwPrZaQWgFU&feature=related PLEASE LISTEN TO THE WHOLE SONG! BTW-IF U HAVEN'T FIGURED IT OUT YET, THE 4 BOYS CLIFF-DIVING WERE SAM, JARED, PAUL, AND EMBRY. IN THIS STORY HE HAS ALREADY PHASED! AND YES, THERE WILL BE IMPRINTNG AND I WILL TRY TO WRITE MORE!! OH, AND BELLA AND EMBRY ARE BOTH SOPHMORES!!!

Sunday came and went. Today was the first day I started La Push High School. Can someone shoot me now? No, because life hates me too much to kill me. Today I wore a white, clingy, short-sleeved shirt with a cute black, button-up vest. I choose to wear a different pair of faded skinny jeans than I wore on Saturday.

I quickly ran down the stairs to eat breakfast. Still, no sign of my parents. I poured a glass of milk and grab a package of chocolate pop-tarts. I ate that and grabbed my backpack and headed to school.

When I climbed out of my car, I was the total center of attention, which I hate. I could feel my face heating up so I walked faster than usual to get to the office. Inside it was small, but cozy. Behind the desk I could see a woman looking through papers. I walked over and cleared my throat. Finally, she looked up.

"Hi. I'm new here. I'm Isabella Swan." God, I hated using my first name.

"Oh, yes. Here's some papers and a slip to get signed and brought back to me by the end of the day." She handed them to me and said, "Have a nice day."

"Thanks." Not.

I walked out the doors and headed toward my first class. I gave the teacher the slip and he signed it. Then, he pointed to a desk in the back beside a huge boy. Okay, so I wouldn't exactly call him a boy. I sat down and glanced at him. He didn't look over.

From the corner of my eye, I could see he was wearing a black T-shirt that clung to his body, which might I add very muscular, some faded like jeans that had a few holes in them, and some worn out tennis shoes. He had a more tanner complexion than I and short black hair. From what I could see, he was really hot.

Well, crap. I'm wearing designer clothes and it looks like hardly anyone here was wearing any. I'm not bragging, but my parents are fairly rich. The money comes in handy since I'm bored and lonely all the time, which means plenty of shopping trips.

The teacher finally started the lesson, which I had already learned back in Phoenix. I started to zone out for a few minutes, thinking of nothing in particular. Finally, the bell rang, signaling for the first class to be let out. Throughout the day, I've talked to at least ten people that were curious about me. Besides that, nothing else really happened.

The only good thing, was the boy sitting next to me in first period was in my last period class, too, which I soon learned that his name was Embry Call.

And that night, I dreamt of the mysterious boy that was sitting next to me... 


End file.
